


make it last

by pleasurific



Series: temptation [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Babysitter Derek Hale, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Extremely Underage, Fingerfucking, Kissing, M/M, Shota, Shota Stiles Stilinski, Shotiles, Size Difference, Stiles is nine, Unsafe Sex, derek is fifteen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasurific/pseuds/pleasurific
Summary: Tonight, there's the air of anticipation, maybe because Derek knows that John won't be back until the next afternoon, pulling a longer shift than usual.





	make it last

**Author's Note:**

> **Please read the tags before proceeding!!**
> 
> (part of a series. should work on its own, but the previous parts add more context)

Derek is a regular babysitter in the Stilinski household now. He acts surprised when he's told that Stiles won't accept anyone else -- he's sure the Sheriff could override that, but guesses it's not worth the fuss -- but he really isn't. It's not often, because Stiles still stays over at the McCalls when Melissa isn't working the night shift at the same time, but it's enough.

Just enough for Stiles to bounce in anticipation on the couch every time Derek walks in the door, being ridiculously adorable and very much not subtle. Not that John -- Derek is still getting used to calling the Sheriff by his first name, struggling with it for oh so many reasons -- has any idea why Stiles is so excited to see Derek. As far as Derek is concerned, that's the way he'll stay for the rest of his life. 

Once they're alone though, Stiles's excitement only gets stronger. It takes about a minute after the front door closes and the cruiser pulls away from the house and then Stiles is firmly planted in Derek's lap, nuzzling his face into the crook of Derek's neck. It takes another five minutes at most for his tee to go flying and his naked chest to be pressed against Derek's. On the upside, at least he has the decency to not wait for Derek completely bare. 

Derek's pretty sure his cock would burst out of his jeans right in front of Stiles's father if that ever happened. 

This way, his own arousal gets to build. Not slowly, because his cock has a Pavlovian reflex to just the thought of spending the night at the Stilinski house. But gradually, from a half chub to fully hard between leaving his house and the moment when Stiles grinds his narrow hips in his lap, tiny nipples perky and hard right there, within reach of Derek's hands. 

So far, they haven't done anything else than what they did that first night. There's kissing -- Stiles is getting bolder with every night, his tongue cheekily diving into Derek's mouth first, not waiting anymore -- and there's grinding. Derek's managed to keep most of his clothes on so far and even though Stiles made it obvious that he liked that first night and Derek fucking between his thighs in the shower, they haven't done that again. 

Tonight, there's the air of anticipation, maybe because Derek knows that John won't be back until the next afternoon, pulling a longer shift than usual due to some staff issues. 

"I wanna lick," Stiles says half an hour after Derek's arrival, right as Derek's starting to think about what he's supposed to be feeding him. 

The moment Stiles says that Derek knows what he _wants_  to feed him. Before he even gets a chance to reply, Stiles clumsily slides off his lap and onto the floor, settling between Derek's thighs and immediately fumbling with the button on his jeans. Derek's cock points right up the moment that his zipper opens, hard and red, leaking at the tip already. He hasn't bothered with briefs any of the times he came here to babysit. 

Stiles grins and dives right in, wrapping his soft pink lips around the tip, suckling on it and swirling his tongue. Then his small tongue points and slides through the slit like he's afraid that some of the come will go to waste. Derek groans and his head falls back against the couch cushion, eyes clenched closed as he bites his lips and tries to stop his hips from jerking up. He knows that Stiles can't take much of his cock yet, not in his mouth and not anywhere else. But the suction and the sight of his buzzed hair between Derek's legs is hitting just the right spot of Derek's want. It's only because he somehow manages to keep a tiny bit of rational thought that he doesn't get taken over by the instinct to fuck Stiles's mouth. 

"Baby, stop for a bit," Derek says, panting as he tries to stop himself from coming way too soon. 

He's got a short refractory period, so he's not worried about being done for the evening, but he wants to draw this out, wants to have a little fun before he paints Stiles's face with come. He tugs Stiles back up, into his lap, and puts his hands on the tiny hips when Stiles grinds down against his cock, his own cocklet hardening in a way it didn't that first time. Stiles is maturing slowly, but he's still small and doesn't have the kind of reaction that Derek does to arousal. He's sensitive though, oh so sensitive, reacting to every touch of Derek's hands. 

Derek likes to explore that, trailing his fingers up Stiles's sides and chuckling when he squirms, rolling his tiny nipples with his thumbs and watching Stiles's mouth drop open, a quiet gasp escaping from them. He likes to nuzzle his face into the crook of Stiles's neck, especially on days when he has a little bit of a stubble -- not much, not yet, though he's nowhere near as smooth as Stiles is everywhere. 

"Take them off," he mumbles against Stiles's cheek as he tugs on the tiny briefs -- they have some sort of superhero print, Derek's not paying attention. 

Stiles slides off again and tugs them off his hips, bending over in front of Derek like the little tease that he can be when he wants to. Derek doesn't hesitate, he reaches forward and cups Stiles's butt cheeks, spreading them to expose his little pucker. It only took two nights of babysitting before Stiles started cleaning himself up more thoroughly before each one. Tonight, Derek doesn't miss the way the pucker is a little more red than usual.

"Stiles, baby," he starts, then waits until Stiles looks at him over his shoulder, his face the picture of faked innocence. "Did you use your fingers on your butt today?" 

Stiles nods and stands up, stretching his arms up above his head and displaying his whole thin body to Derek in its naked glory. Derek wants to lick all over it. 

"Was cleaning myself in the shower," Stiles says, still feigning innocence. "Felt good." 

Derek has touched him before. That first night, when he rimmed him that tiny little bit in the shower, that very first time when he dipped his finger into the tight hole. He didn't do much else besides circling the pucker with his finger, despite wanting to do so much more. But he knows that Stiles isn't ready. 

"Want you to put that in," Stiles says with an air of bravery and points at Derek's hard cock, but Derek hears his heart stutter and his breathing tremble even as he feels his balls tighten at the thought. 

"Come here, baby," he says, grabbing Stiles's hips and pulling him into his lap. "I can't," he tells Stiles. 

He's rewarded with a pout. 

"Not yet, at least," Derek amends and Stiles's face lights up. "Hey, slow down. I don't want to hurt you," he says gently, then presses a kiss into Stiles's forehead. "It's too big to put in." 

Stiles keeps pouting like it's going to change Derek's mind. 

"You said your fingers felt good?" 

He gets an eager nod in response and Stiles's pout morphs into a hopeful expression. 

"Well," Derek says, then he shifts on the couch until he's leaning against the side, his legs stretched out on the cushions, keeping Stiles upright in his lap. "Let's see if my finger feels good too. Okay?" 

"Yes please," Stiles says, knees spread around Derek's hips and bouncing a little again.

Derek stops him, holds his hips in place and frowns. 

"You've gotta be careful, baby," he says, then shuffles so that Stiles's chest is against his own. "Don't want either of us to get hurt."

"'Kay," Stiles says and holds still, his hands on Derek's shoulders. 

"I'll put a movie on," Derek tells him, reaching for the remote with one hand and wiggling his hips until his cock is pressed against Stiles's, both of them trapped between their crotches. "See if you can make it to the end of it." 

He's wondering if he can make it to the end of the movie without spurting all over Stiles's and his own chest. When the movie starts, he reaches around Stiles's hips and presses his finger into the cleft, rubbing the pad over Stiles's pucker, then watches as Stiles's back arches. 

"Eyes on the movie, baby," Derek tells him, then he pulls his hand away. "But first, open up."

Stiles was just beginning to pout when Derek lifted his hand to his face, gently tapping his bottom lip with a finger. The lips part enough for Derek to slip his fingers in, one and then another, and Stiles closes his mouth around them and sucks, then drools all over when Derek presses down on his tongue. 

"That'll do," he says and pulls the fingers out. "Now, movie," he tells Stiles as he moves the hand back to the small butt. 

At first, he doesn't push in. His fingers are wet enough and the little hole is already a bit relaxed, but Derek guesses that Stiles didn't do more than one of his fingers and they're tiny, he can feel them digging into his shoulders now. So the rubs his middle finger around the pucker a few times. presses against it until the muscles start relaxing under the movements. 

"There you go," he whispers against Stiles's cheek. 

He holds one butt cheek open, just enough to make it easy to move his other hand up and down the cleft, enough for air to cool down the spit on his fingers. He can feel the shivers that run through Stiles's body in reaction to everything -- the coolness of the air, the press of Derek's middle finger against his hole. Then, instead of dipping in just yet, he slides his fingers lower, down to Stiles's balls, and he rubs the spot between his pucker and his ballsac, chuckling when Stiles yelps quietly and shudders.

"Good?" Derek asks, squeezing Stiles's butt. 

"Mhm," Stiles nods, squirming and arching his back to make his butt stick out more. "More." 

"Greedy little thing," Derek whispers, then he pulls Stiles closer and hooks his own chin over Stiles's shoulder so he can see. 

His fingers are dark against Stiles's pale skin, especially on the butt cheeks, below the faint tan line from the remnants of the summer. Derek spreads his fingers, leaving only the middle one in the cleft, right at the hole. He can't see as much as he'd like to, but with Stiles pressed right against him, he can feel every tremble, every breath, every shiver that runs through his lithe body. When he presses the pad of his finger against the pucker, Stiles tenses but then breathes out, the ring of muscle twitching as he tries to open up to Derek. 

Derek rubs a firm circle around the hole, breathes heavily when his finger catches on the rim, then finally, slowly, he starts pushing inside. Stiles tenses again, clenches his hole in reaction to the intrusion, but then he opens up just enough for the tip of Derek's finger to slip in. It's a tight fit, despite Derek's fingers not being all that thick, and the muscle clenches down, gripping the finger firmly. Derek can feel his cock throb at the thought of being in there. He feels the precome rubbing into the skin of Stiles's stomach and the dampness of it on his own tee. For a split second, he regrets not taking it off. 

There's something extra arousing about this though, having Stiles completely nude while he's still mostly dressed, only his cock exposed. Not that he needs any more layers of the forbidden to drive him to the edge. 

Not pulling his finger out of Stiles's hole, Derek moves it, puts a gentle pressure against the walls of Stiles's hole, listening as the boy's breathing stutters. The muscles around Derek's finger relax and he's able to move it more, pulling out just a fraction before pressing in again, this time to the first joint. As Stiles gets used to the intrusion, Derek pulls his finger out and then pushes in, over and over until Stiles is whimpering against him, his whole body shaking. 

"There you go, baby," Derek mutters as he presses in more, curling the fingers that aren't inside Stiles's hole so he can push deeper. "So good."

"Mhm," Stiles breathes out as he hums, his heartbeat racing. 

Derek feels his cocklet twitch against his own, feels the way Stiles's body is starting to shake. Pushing his middle finger inside to the second joint, he stretches out his pinkie and rubs it over Stiles's perineum, over that spot right beside his balls. Stiles whines and his whole body freezes, his hole tight as a vice around Derek's finger, and then his cocklet throbs with all it can as Stiles gasps and then slumps against Derek's chest. 

"Well, that didn't take the whole movie," Derek tells him a moment later, his finger still inside the hole and his cock tight. 

""m sorry," Stiles mutters. 

"Hey, none of that," Derek tells him, lifting the hand that was holding Stiles's butt up, then cups it around Stiles's cheek. 

He presses a gentle kiss against Stiles's lips and moves his finger when the hole's grip loosens a bit. 

"It's okay. Means we have more time," Derek tells him, then pumps his finger a few times, watching Stiles' lips fall open. "Still good?" 

Stiles nods, then clenches around Derek's finger. 

"Feels weird now," he says, wiggling his hips. 

"Good or bad?" 

"Good," Stiles says firmly. 

Then he moves his narrow hips forward, his soft cocklet and balls pressing into Derek's rock hard one. 

"Want," Stiles says then, looking between them. 

"What do you want, baby?" Derek asks though he's pretty sure he can guess. 

"Lick." 

Derek clenches to hold off his own orgasm, then he nods. Stiles starts moving down, but whines in protest when Derek tries to pull his finger out of the tiny hole. 

"Want me to keep doing this?" Derek asks as he pushes his finger back in. 

Stiles nods. It takes a little shuffling but then Stiles is between Derek's legs, butt up in the air and Derek's finger still inside it. Then Stiles leans down and wraps his lips around the head of Derek's cock and puts his elbows between Derek's thighs so he can wrap his little hands around the length. 

Derek can't move his finger much, but because Stiles is so short it works, he can reach all the way down the expanse of Stiles's back and into the cleft between his butt cheeks, his middle finger pumping in and out of the hole as Stiles sucks on his cock. 

The movie is forgotten, everything around them gone as Derek hurtles towards his orgasm. Then Stiles's hand slips and falls down to Derek's balls, the contact just enough to tip Derek right into coming. Stiles, his mouth still around Derek's cockhead when the come starts spurting out, sputters but doesn't move away. Instead, he opens his mouth and looks up at Derek as the come splatters all over his mouth and face. Derek moans and reflexively tenses his fingers, driving the one inside Stiles's hole deeper, hooking it inside the walls. Stiles's eyes roll back as the finger seems to hit something inside that hurtles him into coming too. 

Derek takes a while to catch his breath, then he gently pulls his finger out of Stiles's hole and rubs around the pucker before he moves it up and tugs Stiles back into his lap. 

"Oh baby," he whispers and darts his tongue out to lick at Stiles's come-covered mouth. "So pretty like this."

Stiles actually preens at that, his lips curling into a smile before he kisses Derek with all the energy of his nine years. 

"We're messy," he says a while later. "No more movie?" 

"I think a shower is in order," Derek tells him, wigging until his feet are on the floor, but Stiles stays firmly in his lap. 

"I could run a bath. With bubbles," Stiles says excitedly, body trembling in anticipation. 

Derek kisses him again and then nods. 

"Okay. Go upstairs and run a bath. I'll grab my bag."

After that first night, he made sure to have a change of clothes with him and something to sleep in. Especially now, when he knows he'll be staying well into the next day, which made it way less suspicious to bring a duffel bag. He watches as Stiles bounces out of his lap and then, not bothering to put on clothes, runs off towards the stairs. His little butt wiggles as he runs and Derek can see the small sac and cocklet bouncing between his legs. His own cock twitches at the sight, but despite his age, he's not ready to get hard again yet, not right after he's come, the slick still on his tip. 

It doesn't matter though. After all, they do have all night. And a bath is the perfect place to get his hands all over Stiles again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://pleasurific.tumblr.com) too!


End file.
